


A Pretend First Halloween

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Costumes, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might not be Mack's first Halloween, but his team is prepared to treat it like it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretend First Halloween

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I also don't own anything to do with James Bond, Men in Black, Doctor Who or comic book characters.

Note: Written for sunfire1216 on lj as part of a Halloween drabble challenge.

A Pretend First Halloween:

Mack snagged Dax as he bounced around the room and tried to steady him, but Dax just bounced away spouting off ideas.

“Race car driver,” Ronny suggested, “You could just borrow…”

“James Bond,” Will put in, smirking.

“Men in Black!” Dax declared, “We can all wear suits! Oh or superheros!”

“Marvel or DC?” Rose inquired.

“Guys,” Mack complained.

Dax stilled, “Authority? Mack can be Midnighter and Ty can be Apollo and…”

As Dax began to bounce his way through his idea Rose suggested, “Maybe Doctor Who?”

“Guys! This isn’t my first Halloween!” Mack pointed out.

“Oh, we’ll pretend,” Ronny grinned.


End file.
